Race of The Light
by Ami Quinton
Summary: A strange creature visits Merlock's mansion.....and our young vampire is about to venture into learning more of his shrouded past...
1. The Mystery of Merlock

~Race of the Light~  
(A FTTD fanfiction)  
by Ami Quinton  
  
  
Disclaimers and all that nonsense: Characters of Flint do not belong to me. It would be cool....but well they don't. ^_^ I need this fic to be read with an open mind. Don't flame me because you simply don't like my ideas, rather if you are going to flame be educated about it. Compliments are greatly appreciated and I thank anyone in advance for deciding to leave a nice review! I don't mind suggestions, or requests for future fanfictions either! Now have a nice read...and be prepared for my strange mind. LOL Also know that I'm a big HR and I think Merlock and BINDI belong together. :P This fic is rated PG-13 for some erotic stuff and perhaps a bit of strong language.   
  
Oh before we start....a brief synapses of characters.  
  
Flint characters I'll be using:  
  
Merlock- Damn cutest vampire I've ever seen. I love his gentle personality and his Victorian style. He's the sole reason this fic was written and for my re-sparked obsession with vampires. ^.^;; Hail Merlock!  
  
Bindi- My favorite of the Time Shifters. Bindi-MASTA 4-EVA!! ^___^  
  
Talen- A real cutie who I thought would come in handy with her ability to jump into books.....  
  
Leafy- In my fic he likes to visit Bindi's garden, being a nature lover himself. He's got a real purdy Master form, too. ^.~;  
  
Other chars like Sara, Jillian, and whatnot- Might be mentioned or used briefly but no real parts in the fic.  
  
My characters I'll be using:  
  
Trallien- *_* The very handsome Lord of the Day vampires. What a big romantic sap HE is! LOL ^_^ (But beware his temper....)  
  
Taal- Sort of like a Time Shifter but he isn't. He's Trallien's protégé and is loyal to him. He can turn into the very fearsome vampire dragon Taalgo. Watch out for his wacky personality. :) (I have SUCH fun with him...hee hee^^)  
  
Kila- She's a lady who is Merlock's best friend and a major B.F (my term, meaning blood feeder...use your imagination :P) for him. She is rather addicted to what she does!   
  
Kessa- Trallien's very loyal female companion. She's not a vampire but prefers instead to give Trallien what he needs. In return he offers her complete protection...and has the offer to become one of them always open to her.  
  
Some others?- Maybe, but like above no real big parts. Can't use too many characters or I'd get lost! He hee ^_^  
  
All right ENOUGH of that! On to the fic!! o.0;;--------------  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The morning sun's warming rays shone brightly through the windows of Merlock's mansion, illuminating everything in sight. It was obvious that he was a man of the Victorian age, as practically every elegant portrait and artifact of that time period could be found there. Upstairs and down the red carpeted hallway farthest to the right, was Bindi's room. The sea creature-like Time Shifter was awakened by the feel of the sun on her face. Her eyes flinched and slowly opened, sleepily. "Oh my is it time to get up already?" She rubbed those oval aqua blue eyes with her tiny little arms and yawned heavily. Wriggling out from beneath the pink and yellow blankets on her makeshift bed she hovered up into the air and immediately headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was very much her desire to please Merlock and do everything she could for him. Since she was living there not a day had gone by that breakfast wasn't ready for him, filling the entire house every morning with wonderful smells. It might be odd to some to know that a vampire ate food...but Merlock was so different than what one would expect. His kind were the very rare race of Days......  
"Bindi?" Came the call from upstairs. Merlock had already awakened and he could already smell the tantalizing aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Clumsily he crawled out of bed, reaching for his fuzzy blue robe and putting it half-heartedly around him. He stumbled sleepily down the hallway and to the staircase, slowly going down as if drunk. A morning person he wasn't.  
Bindi came from the kitchen, holding a spatula and with a little apron on. "Good morning Merlie! Everything is just about ready!" He smiled cutely at her, exposing pristine ivory fangs for a brief moment, and sat at his favorite cushioned antique-style chair. "I really don't know what I do to deserve this!" he said as he reached for the paper. She waved an arm at him. "Don't even start...you know that you deserve everything Merlie." The vampire sighed, his eyes brimming with affection. Bindi was always so kind to him...it was no wonder he had eventually discovered that his heart was truly in the arms of this Time Shifter...not that girl Sara Goodman....he cringed a bit, thinking about what a fool he was during that whole fiasco...  
"Maple or blueberry?" asked Bindi, breaking him out of his thoughts as she put some pancakes on his plate. He grinned and just pointed to the blueberry.  
  
Later, after breakfast, Merlock had gone upstairs and was taking his daily shower. Bindi got to work cleaning up. She liked cleaning...didn't know why really but she did. Of course being in regular form didn't make it too easy, so she had shifted to her Master form. When our boy came back downstairs, his eyes widened, as they always did, at the sight of the fairy-like Bindi Master. This happened to him every time. He could not get over the incredible beauty before him. It made his heart stop beating. At the moment he could do nothing but stare. The sun streaming in from his large windows was cascading upon her and making her sparkle like an angel. Bindi turned around, only to see his rather dopey looking gaze. She couldn't help but giggle.   
Merlock struggled to snap himself out of it. "Oh...uhm...Bindi you really didn't have to clean again....there is a maid who comes every week...." his voice was soft and a bit shaky. She put her hands on her hips. "Oh please Tray gets paid way too much for the half-hearted slipslop job she calls cleaning...." She walked over to him, her slender body being so light she hardly made a sound, as if she were a ghost approaching. "I don't mind, really I don't." She brought one hand up and carassed his face. He nearly lost his ability to stand...gawd did it ALWAYS have to do this to him? He felt like such an idiot.....  
"Merlock you look way too tired....and you feel....cold......" Uh-oh. Here it comes. She was too smart sometimes....always sensing things about him. His eyes averted hers and he really wanted to go walk away at this point, but both his feet seemed glued to the marble floor. He knew what she was going to try and tempt him to do. It stirred up that vampire instinct in him very fast...he began to hear her heart pounding in his ears, and he shut his eyes tightly. Bindi put her arms around him and held him close, such concern in those big bright eyes. For a few moments they just stood there, holding each other. Then finally she gently took his arm and led him over to the couch, urging him to sit down as she did herself.  
"Bindi no....I can't keep doing this....I mean...." he opened his eyes and looked at her disdainfully.  
"Why?" she asked, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders.  
He sighed deeply and stared at the ground again. Why indeed....it didn't hurt her at all... and in fact, much to his surprise, she seemed to enjoy it! For some reason he couldn't seem to let go of the pointless shame that still existed in the whole thing...however, he lost all willpower around Bindi. Maybe it was because of her absolute trust in him. Shifting slightly to face her his ruby red eyes met hers, which were pleading with him. She leaned up very close to his chest and rested her head on his shoulders. The room was very silent. Merlock could hear nothing but the relentless pounding of her heartbeat in his ears. Whenever the opportunity for a feeding arose, it heightened his senses to an incredible level, brought his inevitable bloodlust skyhigh. There was no stopping now. Not that she had any intention of stopping...this he knew all too well. Again he sighed, defeated, and held her tightly to him. She lulled her head to the side, fully exposing the soft skin of her neck. Reaching down he began to sofly kiss her at first, moving around a bit as if searching for the perfect spot. He couldn't just bite her anywhere, wanted to avoid pain at all costs. Bindi grew impatient and pressed herself slightly more against him, her breathing was already getting heavy. The feel of her jugular pressed against his lips was more than he could take. He allowed those extremely sharp fangs of his to sink deeply into her. She reacted with a gasp and held him even tighter. At this point the vampire was completely lost in what he was doing. He drank her sweet lifeforce rather eagerly, coming to terms with the fact that he was really quite hungry, the food from breakfast had done nothing to help it either. Truly, as Bindi had told him more than once, he wasn't too good at taking care of himself. Of course he knew he was being a fool, but even after all these years he still wasn't quite used to the fact that he needed blood to survive. But why? He wasn't like his evil cousins...at that moment a very vague memory, something from long ago began to creep into his mind. A vision of death...he pushed it away quickly. Whatever is was he didn't want to remember it.  
It was quite some time before he let Bindi go, and for a few moments he remained sitting there with his eyes closed, feeling the incredible strength surge through him. Gawd he had truly been starving himself. It usually didn't create this feeling to THAT extreme. It felt wonderful....like being reborn, all of his very being becoming rejuvenated. It was a rather loud knocking on the door that caused his eyes to snap open at that moment. He eyed the large wooden door as if he should really go answer it. Wasn't this his day off?? Geez he was gonna kill if it was Jillian bothering him again. Grunting and getting to his feet, he made his way over and reached for the doorknob. It turned before he could get his hand on it, and slowly the door creaked open. "Jillian, you know Sunday is my day off, and...." Merlock spoke too soon as usual. This was not Jillian. Instead he was face to face with a very beautiful blonde woman, whose hair was medium length and curled around her shoulders gracefully, and whose eyes were a stunning green.   
"Kila??"  
The rather young looking lady pushed her way in, smirking at him. "I suppose I look good today? I had my hair done. How ya doin' Merlie?" He blinked a bit before being able to respond, so surprised was he at this visit. "Oh...I'm....feeling quite good actually." That certainly was no lie considering what just happened. Kila dropped her coat and purse down on the couch were Bindi was. The angelic Time Shifter was fast asleep. "Oh my! Now isn't this interesting...."she grinned at seeing the bite marks and gave Merlock a sly glance. "This coming from the vampire who's too ashamed about everything? Even about those adorable fangs?" She chuckled slightly and went to give him a hug. "Oh quit teasing me..."he smiled, happy his best friend was here. He felt as if he really needed this company right now. She tugged at a lock of his violet hair. "Ehh I'll tease ya all I want. Until you start to learn a little more pride and a little less modesty."  
This caused him to avert his eyes to the floor, as if he knew she was right. Kila elbowed him. "Oh STOP it...geez Merlock you're way too emotional, have I said that before?"   
"Yes, many times." he answered softly and went to sit back on the couch, next to Bindi. Those eyes of his were full of concern. "Wow so Bindi is even feeding you now, huh? My goodness Merlie she must really love you....of course it was obvious she had a thing for vampires from the very beginning." She winked at him.  
"I just..." he paused a minute, stroking Bindi's long hair. "....I just don't want to hurt her. I'd never forgive myself." Kila sighed, rolling her eyes, and sitting to his side. "Oh yeah she looks REAL hurt, Merlie." Bindi, in fact, looked wonderfully content, sleeping with a smile on her face. "When are you gonna learn, huh? You're not hurting anyone. And she's willing for gawd's sake. Just like I am." Kila was the only other one he ever really would do this to. He knew her for so very long.....  
Merlock nodded but he still held that expression of shame. Kila shrugged, giving up for the moment, and went up to the spare guest room where she put her things. Whenever she visited she usually stayed for a few days. After putting everything away she and Merlie decided to go spend the afternoon going places and catching up on life's events. They hadn't seen each other in almost two years.  
  
When Bindi woke up, it was late in the day. She looked at the clock and it read '4:23'. Merlock had taken quite a bit from her, and it took this long for her to wake up. She felt tired and so to conserve energy shifted back to regular form. At that very second she caught something in the corner of her eye. There was something in the window by the grandfather clock...watching her! She stared right at the figure, holding her ground. "All right....whose there?? Don't come any closer...you don't want to mess with me I promise!" There was a slight chuckling, and it echoed throughout the vast living room.  
"I mean it!" Bindi glared through narrowed eyes.  
"Oh come now....I mean no harm." The voice was very calm, and didn't really sound threatening. She saw the shadowy figure move closer and finally stepped into view. Whatever it was, it wasn't like anything she had ever seen before! "Uhm...what....I mean who are you?"   
The two foot tall creature smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. "I am Taal, loyal servant to his master Trallien."  
Bindi arched a brow. "Huh? Trallien?" She had never heard of either of them obviously. And what was this thing? It looked like some strange cross between a little dragon and a fruit bat, and was as black as the night sky. Taal continued to peer at her through his large dark orbs. "Yes Trallien....you don't know who he is? He is Lord to the one you live with, Merlock Holmes."  
Bindi's little yellow frills just sagged. She was so confused. "I'm sorry, but, I really don't know what you're talking about..." Taal grinned even wider. "Perhaps you should come to the castle and find out more. Is your vampire friend here?" He stretched out his leathery wings and flew over to the other side of the room, where he landed on a tall china cabinet. The still very confused Time Shifter followed him. "Actually no...he's out with a friend."  
"Ahh such a shame. I was sent here to tell Merlock that Trallien wants to see him."  
"But...why?? He's not in any trouble is he?" She blinked at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. Taal laughed whole-heartedly, then hung upsidedown from the china cabinet, still eyeing her intently. "Trouble my dear? Of course not! It's just that Trallien's been searching the world for some of his kind that he hasn't seen in a while...you might say like a big family reunion."  
She blinked. A family reunion? At the moment she was lost and couldn't think of anything else to say. Then rather suddenly Taal swiftly let go and landed gracefully on his feet. "What a pretty little darling you are. I've never seen anything like you. May I inquire as to what purpose you serve master Merlock?" Bindi blushed deeply at his compliment, but sweatdropped at his question. "Serve? It's really not like that...we're uhm....very close. ^^ I live here with him and accompany him on his missions."  
"Missions?"  
"Yeah! He's one of the Time Detectives." She hovered down so she could be at eye-level with him.  
"Time Detectives?" He repeated.  
She sighed with a small giggle. "Yes, they are detectives who travel through time in search of us Time Shifters to bring back to the Time Base. It's a long story."  
"Ohhh..." Taal got a bit closer to her. "So what are you doing here if you are supposed to be at this Time Base?" His questions were like that of an interrogation.  
She sweatdropped again. "Well after Merlock rescued me---" She was then interrupted as the very name she spoke walked through the door with Kila following behind. Both froze as they saw a dragon-bat creature looking up at them.  
"Hello there!" Taal flew up into the air and over to Merlock. "You must be the vampire who owns this mansion." He nodded his head towards Kila in greeting. She just blinked at him.  
"I-I am...who the hell are you??" He asked a bit harshly, so tired was he of all these surprises lately. Taal landed on his head and peered into his face. "I'm Taal, a protector of your kind, master Merlock. I bring a message that Lord Trallien wants to see you, he extends a warm invitation to his castle." Merlock just stared into the eyes of the creature now perched atop his head. Kila giggled. "Something as cute as you is protector of Merlock's kind? What are you supposed to be anyway? And uhm....whose Trallien?"  
Taal looked up over to her, then hopped on to her shoulder. "This is not my true form, I am the great vampire dragon Taalgo. But see I'm a bit large to go wandering around that way all the time so this form suits me better." He nudged her face. "And I thank you for your compliment."  
Kila was giggling again but Merlock was in disbelief. He glanced over to Bindi who just shrugged at him. She couldn't explain this any more than he could. Shaking his head the young vampire plopped down onto the couch. "All right Taal you better start making things a bit more clear or I'm bound to get upset." He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated.   
Taal huffed. "Why bother? Just come with me to see Trallien and he'll explain everything."  
Merlock glared just slightly. Why should he have to go traipsing around with this creature to god knows where?? And on his day off yet? He looked up to see Kila cuddling the creature in her arms. "Oh he's a cutie Merlock. I think we can trust the little guy and go see this Trallien. Besides he's the Lord of your kind! What an interesting guy that would be to meet..." Taal was softly purring as she stroked his ears. Merlock sighed again and leaned back into the couch. Guess the decision had already been made.....  
  
~~~~~~End of part 1~~~~  
  
Whoops sorry this ended up being short! But I'd like to just see what kind of reactions I get to this story. Hopefully I'll get enough people wanting me to continue! Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or whatever feel free to email me! amichan21@aol.com And I want to extend a little thank you to my friend Mo for some little ideas, like Merlock's fuzzy blue robe! Kawaii! ^_~   
  
  



	2. Trallien

~Race of the Light~  
Part 2  
by Ami Quinton  
  
  
Disclamiers: Oh do I have to? . He hee you know all this nonsense already. The characters I use from Flint don't belong to me. (How cruel...if I had created Merlock I'd have fans from all over the world^^) I need to first thank everyone for such nice reviews! :D I'm so inspired....;-; And thanks to a really awesome dream this story is going to get more interesting. (As I hope it is anyway^^) There is no avoiding some explanation scenes and all that....so I promise by next chapter there will be some more action! ^^ (Not that this is really intended to be an action fic...) Oh and to all who still think Merlock and Sara belong together...a nice big :P!!!!!!! Sorry folks but Bindi-Master could outdo her ANY DAY.....now on to part 2. Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
Merlock lagged behind as the odd group of Bindi the Time Shifter, Taal the vampire dragon, Kila the human with an affinity for vampires, and himself walked down a long rocky path with a slight upgrade. Around them was an IMMENSE forest which could be seen traveling up the mountainous area in a sea of green. He stared at the ground, kicking a few rocks here and there, as he thought of how he just got here.  
  
Taal told them that he had some limited powers of teleportation. With those words he dug a shallow trench around them, made some sort of weird chanting sounds, and poof....they were here, in this unknown territory, and heading to a castle in the distance. When asked why he couldn't just transport them to the front door, Taal huffed and replied, "Because it's not allowed!", as if they should know or something. Yeah whatever.   
Merlock nearly walked right into Kila as the group came to a stop. Taal held a claw up. "You must wait here, while I go inform his Lord that you've arrived." Kila's body was being racked with shivering...it was COLD here. She clutched her full-length gray coat more tightly to her. "S-S-Sure Taal, just hurry it up! I'm fa-fa-fa-freezing!" The dragon-bat grinned at her. "Awww....I did forget to mention that. Trallien loves cold climate...I can do nothing about it! When we get inside I'll make it up to you with a nice warm fire..." He trailed off, just ending his words by flying off toward the castle, streaking through the evening air like a black cloud. Merlock just blinked for a moment, still quite vexed that he was in this whole situation. He caught sight of Kila shivering uncontrollably, as well as Bindi. He himself was not affected by cold...he could very well understand that part. Softly he stepped over to Kila and wrapped his burgundy cape around her. "There is that better?" Her emerald green eyes looked up at him with gratitude. "Oh thanks Merlie...geez it's cold here! Where are we? The Arctic Circle?" Bindi nudged herself between them. "Hey don't forget a-a-a-about me!" Merlock faintly smiled and let Bindi join in on the rather amusing huddle. But they weren't going to be there long.   
  
Kila was first to notice that they had probably been standing there a good ten minutes with someone watching. Without saying a word she tugged on Merlock's cape and pointed up the road. His eyes followed her direction and fell upon the silhouette of an unknown figure. "I wonder if that-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. This figure was suddenly right in front of them. Kila was so startled she ducked behind Merlock, as did Bindi, their eyes wide. The poor Victorian vampire just stood there with a large sweatdrop on his head, his eyes fixed on the man before him.  
"Greetings..."The voice was imposing. "....I humbly welcome all of you to my abode."   
Kila crawled out from under the cape. "Hmmm...you must be Trallien! Geez you nearly scared the very life out of me...always make entrances like that?"  
The man chuckled, walking a step or two closer. He was quite visible now, as he had stepped into a ray of light from the full moon. The night's sun cascaded down onto his long hair as it blew about in the chilly breeze. "I did not mean to frighten you....please follow me inside. I can assure you it's much warmer inside." He turned around and began walking down the path. With a shrug, Kila and Merlock followed, with Bindi still hiding behind the cape.  
  
~~  
  
Oh what relief! Once inside the warmth of a crackling fireplace and an old furnace brought such smiles to the group's faces. All except Merlock, who wasn't even affected by the outside air anyway. Kila made her way over to the fireplace, glancing around as she did so. The castle was quite old, this she could tell. It's looming stone walls looked cracked and worn. But every piece of furniture and carpeting in the place looked well kept indeed. While she was warming her hands over the fire, she felt something land on her head. "I promised you a fire, didn't I sweetie?" He hung over and peered into her face. Kila laughed and pulled him off, placing him on the mantle. "You're something else, you know that?"  
"Taal is my loyal friend, and protector. But please forgive his manner." It was Trallien, Kila caught site of him just as he sat down in a red velvet chair. She could now see clearly his intense brown eyes and muscular chest....he wasn't wearing any shirt, just a pair of dojo style white pants. For the moment Kila was staring at him....  
"So....Trallien...Taal said you wanted to meet me. I'm quite curious to know why?" Merlock said as he too sat down. Bindi floated into his lap, still looking nervous around this strange guy. Trallien smiled warmly, exposing his own fangs which looked far more threatening than Merlock's ever did. It hampered the nature of his smile quite a bit. "As I'm sure Taal has told you, Mr. Holmes, I'm trying to find a few missing "links" of my kind. Ahhh but I do remember you..." he got up and approached Merlock, causing him to stand up almost in defense. He just wasn't sure if he could trust this guy yet! Merlock smiled nervously at him. "Y-You do?"  
"Yes...I'm so glad to see you're doing well. Seems you never did regret your decision." The master vampire then looked to Kila. "You deserve much for helping him...ask my dear...anything you want you can have." He sounded dead serious. Kila blinked at him. "Whoa...that's a nice offer....but...." She smiled awkwardly.  
"Helping him?" Bindi asked, who still was making sure she was not more than a half-inch from Merlock's side at all times. Taal came over and sat on his master's shoulder. Trallien eyed Bindi. "Yes, helping him. As you have I see. The same offer extends to you, little Time Shifter." Bindi smiled, some of her fear waning away. "Oooo really? Anything?? Even a nice---" She was cut off by Merlock putting a hand over her face, causing the rest of her words to be muffled. "That isn't necessary Trallien." Merlock gave Bindi that "look". At this point Trallien was laughing. Everyone just fell silent and blinked at him, sweatdrops everywhere. He stopped rather abruptly and shook his head. "I'm so sorry....I suppose I am confusing you terribly. Please, let us go to the dinner table and there I can answer any of your questions." All nodded to that, and headed for the dining room.  
  
When they entered their noses where hit with fabulous smells. The very large antique table was overstuffed with food of every imaginable type! Bindi of course eyed the desserts with much interest before finding her seat in Merlock's lap again after he sat down. Trallien pulled out a chair for Kila before he himself took a seat at the head of the table. A lady stepped out from the kitchen, a broad smile on her face, as she brought out a bottle of chilled wine. "Hello there, friends. I'm Kessa, I'll be serving you."  
Merlock blinked at her. The incredible sensation he was getting from this lovely lady sent chills down him, began to stir up his vampiric nature just the slightest. He fought it back. Kila returned the smile. "Wow such nice people here! Nice to meet ya Kessa, I'm Kila." She got up to shake the lady's hand, which seemed to surprise her. Holding out a glass she offered some wine. "It's the finest Merlot. You should see Trallien's wine cellar!" she winked as she poured. "Ooo Merlot....that's Merlie's favorite!" Kila grinned as she looked to him. Merlock just nodded, his eyes then averting to the delicate china plate before him. Kessa was starting to make him feel overpowered....he mentally cursed himself for being a fool again....  
As if Trallien knew, he gently signaled Kessa to leave. As she did Merlock instantly felt more in control of himself, and with a grateful sigh took a sip of his wine. This caused him to smile widely. "Oh my! This is wonderful!"   
"You like huh? See that master he approves!" Taal slightly elbowed Trallien, who seemed pleased. "I'm glad...my memory hasn't failed me yet!"  
"Memory?" Merlock looked at Trallien curiously. "You seem to know an awful lot about me, and yet I can't seem to remember anything about you!"  
Kila nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's awfully strange..."  
The smile upon the Lord's face faded. "Yes...I know. It seems a bit of my power backfired, and caused some of my clan to lose their memory of their beginnings." He shook his head. "It's very difficult to explain."  
"So Merlock is one of those who got the amnesia, if you will? Actually I think I understand a little bit." Kila said as she started on dinner, slicing herself a piece of roast.   
Trallien grinned at her. "That's right. And so I need to find these unfortunate ones and try to correct the problem."  
Merlock looked a bit stunned. His beginnings?? "You mean....I haven't always been this way?" His eyes searched Trallien, looking confused.   
"I'm afraid not. Would you like me to explain it now then?" He finished off an entire glass of wine before setting it down. The young vampire's response was a slow nod of the head. Trallien folded his arms on the table. "Well then let me take you back to the year of 1785..."  
  
~~~The seventeen year old Merlock Holmes walked down the streets of his hometown, limply carrying his artist's supplies. His eyes were full of tears. He had just been informed that his mother, who had been fighting illness, had passed away the other night. She was all the way in France. He would have no way of attending her funeral, since he was as broke as one could get, and had no money to get there, and no transportation either. Deciding to get away from the world for a moment, he sadly made his way into the forest behind his town and went to his secret area.  
  
It was here, in this serene clearing deep within the forest, with a sparkling stream nearby and the musical melody of many birds, that he could just forget all of life's sorrow....and paint. Painting was his life, his only real talent. He set his easel down and set to work drawing some fantastic fantasy world. This is why everyone at the art school laughed at him, saying he was wasting his time drawing such nonsense, that he should draw people and places and normal things that painters draw. Ha! Why should he draw people? He was only an outcast to all of them. Their faces were not worth his effort! His eyes widened as he realized what his hands were doing, the brush began to tremble in his hand. He had begun to draw a visage of his mother. The very soul within his heart shattering, he tore it up to pieces, threw the brush away, and sank to his knees in fitful sobs. "Mother....mother...."  
  
At that very moment there was a flurry of golden feathers before his face as something landed directly in front of him. Merlock shot up to his feet and found himself staring face to face with...  
"Are-are you angel??" he gasped, seeing the winged man before him, his brown eyes intently staring.  
He grinned slyly. "No, but thanks for the compliment. You are Merlock Holmes I presume, the rather famous magician?"  
The stunned Victorian blinked at him. "How did you know that?" He was not really quite "famous" anymore, his act of Merlock the Magnificent long faded, but it still surprised him that this man knew about it.  
"Ahh but I know these things, my young man. Tell me...would you truly like to get away from all this sadness that surrounds you?" He folded his wings tightly against his back and approached a few steps closer. Merlock stared at the ground. "Yes, I...." his eyes began to tear again. "I do...I can't take it anymore..." He covered his face with his hands.  
"I can help you! But dear child...the offer is up to you. I would never force anyone to join my clan." The winged visage put a comforting hand to Merlock's shoulder, seeing his renewed tears.  
"Help me? Clan? I'm sorry I don't think I quite understand, sir....." His ruby red eyes blinked away tears as he gazed at him.  
"The name is Trallien." He said with a smile. "And by clan I speak of my race....the Day vampires."  
VAMPIRES??? Merlock backed away several feet, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and fascination.   
Trallien sighed and grinned, closing his eyes. "Do not fear me. I intend no harm, I promise you."  
"But you...you said you're a ...." Merlock stood his ground but he was shaking, despite the calm nature of the man he spoke to.  
"Yes...but do not mistake me for my evil cousins, the Nights." His eyes narrowed. "Never....never would I do what those....those monsters do....those who stalk the night, killing as they feed, wasting lifeforce as they relentlessly spill it upon the ground in their murdering frenzy..." Rather than being comforting Trallien was only making poor Merlock more afraid.  
The Lord of the Days seemed to realize he was only making things worse, and grinned nervously. "Heh...forgive me.....but at the very thought of them I go off on a rampage...." He took a deep breath. "Nonetheless...I offer you a way out of this miserable life, to a whole new way of living in fact."   
Merlock took a few more steps back. "You're...you're not going to bite me, are you?!" He didn't seem to be registering what Trallien was trying to tell him. He arched a brow at him. "Well yes...there's nothing I can about that....but I assure you it's absolutely painless." He paused a moment. "And you have still to make the decision. I won't do anything unless you agree to it."  
The adolescent struggled to move his feet, but they wouldn't budge. Something held him there....."I....I need time..." he said finally after a long while. Trallien nodded, completely understanding. "Of course. I give you three days. If you accept, come looking for me here. Otherwise, I will leave and trouble you no more. Goodbye my friend." With a slight wave and a stretch of his wings, the vampire took off into the sky, without another word. Merlock stood there in utter amazement, as he watched him go...  
  
  
~   
"Ooooo! So what happened next Trallien?" asked Bindi, who was clutching the table as if watching a suspenseful movie. Kila and Merlock sweatdropped at Bindi's intrusion. Taal chuckled slightly as Trallien arched a brow at her. "I was just getting to that part, Bindi dear."  
"Oh. Sorry." She grinned nervously and quickly sat back down, looking sheepish.  
~  
  
Three days had almost passed, it was already late at night. Merlock stood in his small bedroom, pacing back and forth past his window. He was troubled, confused, afraid. Over the past few days he had done some intense thinking and was at a point where he could not get himself to make the decision. Deep inside he knew he wanted out of this miserable life, in his heart he knew anything would beat this sad existence. All of his life he had been poor, an outcast, and ever since the humiliation of being outdone by another magician, his reputation had plummeted. And as if the Fates were rubbing salt into his wounds, both his parents were gone now. His father...his father had died but when he was a young child. He could remember the day, when he was the tender age of 8, that he was told he was gone. But it was never said what had happened to him, leaving a great void in his heart. And mother....he shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears. He didn't want the sadness anymore.....he should go...go...GO NOW!!! Merlock grabbed only his light autumn coat and ran out of his house and to the forest. He had to be quick.....was it too late? Would he be there?!  
  
It was dark, very hard to see, as Merlock entered the hidden clearing of the forest. Panting he bent over to his knees, trying to catch his breath from the long run. The night air chilled him, it was getting cold indeed. His eyes searched around, but he did not see Trallien. Sitting down slowly on the chair he had left there with his easel, he sighed thinking he must have missed him. And his one chance to end his sadness....  
  
"Well Merlock...so you decided to show up after all." Came the voice, startling the poor artist as he nearly fell off the chair. A moment later there was the sound of twigs snapping as Trallien came into a shadowy view.   
"I....I thought I was too late." He replied as he got to his feet, still eyeing the vampire with a tinge of fear.  
"Oh no. Not at all. I intended to wait longer...I had a feeling you were going to come anyway." His words were soft, gentle, promising.... "Come to me now, child. Let's not waste any time."  
Merlock could not move, his feet were glued to the floor again. He tried to move, but just couldn't.   
  
  
It didn't matter. Trallien was approaching him anyway. He took the lad in his arms. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to get close to do this ya know." A small chuckle escaped him as he said this. Merlock had a slight blush on his face but nodded in understanding. Still, he was terrified.   
For a moment, Trallien stood there, looking in his eyes. Then rather quickly he reached over, going for the neck.   
  
Merlock froze, shutting his eyes tightly, expecting intense pain to come. He felt a rather strange sensation, as Trallien sunk those fangs into him, but not pain.....but there was no mistaking the feel of the blood being drained from his body. After several minutes he began to feel sleepy.......so sleepy......  
He was not aware, barely conscious in fact, when Trallien let him go, easing his body against a tree for support. He took a few steps back and began chanting some unknown words. Suddenly Merlock felt a power surge through him, so intense!! It made his whole body shiver uncontrollably as the energy rippled through him.  
  
"For you Merlock....not only to become one of us...but a sorcerer! Forget magic tricks...I give you the real thing!" He chanted another spell and a red talisman, like a brooch, appeared. The newly created vampire just stared at it, not knowing exactly what he meant. Trallien smiled as he fastened it to his white Victorian-style shirt. "This is a Sorcerer Stone. As long as you wear it you'll know real magic. Just a little bonus." He winked. "Sorry about the skin situation though...."  
  
Merlock blinked. Huh? He gazed down at his arm. It was....blue?!!! "Whaa?" He looked back up at the master vampire in utter confusion. Trallien sweatdropped nervously. "I don't know why but it seems the combination of powers created that effect....but well...it suits you rather well actually!" He laughed wholeheartedly.   
  
~~  
  
There was silence for a few long moments. Kila then giggled and smiled at her best friend. "So that's how you got that blue skin, huh?"  
Trallien smiled meekly. "I may never know why that happened..." Taal snickered and hopped off Trallien's shoulder to Merlock. "So you understand now, yes?"  
"I....I do...but I can't believe my life was so miserable..." His eyes were glassy from tears that threatened to fall.  
"Yes but...it is the past...the long gone past. I beg you not to dwell on it. Besides aren't you happy now?" The Lord vampire got to his feet and sat on the edge of the table.  
Merlock's frown turned to a smile. "Yes...and all because of one......" He looked to Bindi, who met his gaze with a big bright smile. She could have literally floated out of the room on a bed of hearts at that moment.  
"Aww..." Taal grinned. "I had a feeling the two of you were an item, when I was asking Bindi about how she got paired up with you." His eyes grew all big and sparkly. "Isn't it soooooooo romantic?"  
Trallien gave Taal that 'look' again. "Taal..."   
The vampire dragon quickly shut his mouth, trying to look as humble as possible, while everyone had sweatdrops on their heads.  
Merlock then looked at the one who made him with a whole new light. "I thank you for telling me......it feels as if some large void in my mind was finally filled. You could even call it closure..."  
Trallien nodded. "So is what I hoped to do, my young friend. Now...I believe it is time to retire for the night." He gazed at Kila. "Allow me to escort you to your room?"  
She gazed right back at him, transfixed on his handsome visage. "Sure..."   
Just as Merlock stood up Kessa returned, and led Merlock and Bindi to their room.  
  
Upstairs Kila followed the six foot tall Trallien down a long, spacious hallway to a very large door, decorated with numerous old style etchings. "What a place you have....Trallien...." She commented as he led her into the room. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the large bed with silk blankets, covered in a classic overhead canvas with thin white curtains surrounding it. The room had antique chairs and a fireplace, along with stain-glass windows. A fan turned lazily overhead. "Wow..." Was all she could say at the sight of it. Merlock's mansion paled in comparison to this place. In the center of the room Trallien turned and faced her, that very gentle expression still on his face. "Good night my dear. I hope you sleep well. Tomorrow I have plans for all of you...I hope to make your stay interesting here."  
Kila smiled a bit too warmly at him. She didn't intend it but his rather well built bod was too much for her to ignore. And she was adoring his kind personality. "You've been quite a gracious host. Don't worry I know I'll be getting a good sleep in that bed!"  
Trallien grinned slyly, her desires were obvious to him, being as old a vampire as he was, his senses were very much experienced. "How is it you came to know Merlock my dear? " He said as he approached her on bare feet, the carpeting muffling any sound so that he sounded almost weightless.  
"Ha! That's a long story that will have to wait until morning!" She laughed a bit and sat at the end of the bed. Trallien followed her every move. He could sense it...very strong in her it was....so strong he knew she was addicted.  
"Kila..." he held out his arm. "You think I feel a bit cold?"  
She got up, her eyes locked on his, as if in a trance. But there was no need of any charm spell on this lady. Taking his arm she put it to her cheek. "Oh yes..definetely a little cold."  
He grinned, flashing those fangs, who knew they would find their mark tonight. "I should try to warm up then, wouldn't you agree?"  
Kila didn't even answer....just sat back down on the bed. Her invitation was made clear.  
Trallien sat next to her, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Hmm...one who yearns for the vampire's kiss....is one who has my protection. The offer stands for you too, my dear Kila, if ever you wanted to join me...." He breathed into her neck as he got closer.  
She shut her eyes calmly, giving only a slight nod to confirm she understood.  
Trallien actually kissed her lips first, before going for the neck. His bite was gentle, and sent shivers of pleasure down Kila's spine. Within a few minutes she felt wonderfully sleepy...comfortable...and allowed herself to drift off into peaceful blackness.  
  
The next morning she was awakened by the sounds of Trallien's yells of anger. What the?? She quickly sat up, looking at the door, which was ajar. Getting to her feet she tiptoed down the hallway, where she saw Merlock peering down the stairwell.  
"What's going on?" She asked her best friend in disbelief. Bindi came around and hovered close to them.  
"I don't know...but I think there's trouble...."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of Part 2 ~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHHH! No! I'm going to end it here? YUP! :P!! I just love leaving my readers hanging^_____^ Hopefully I'll continue to get good reviews and considering how FAST I got this second part out..o.o....part three should follow up quickly!   
I hope you all enjoyed it! ;)  
  
~Ami~  
  



	3. Tragedy vs. Trauma

~Race of the Light~  
Part 3  
by Ami Quinton  
  
  
Notes and Asides: All characters of Flint that I use do not belong to me.   
Please do not use any of my characters or ideas without my permission!  
  
Okay now that we have that settled, Part 3 will be revealing some very interesting things about Day vampires....think you know all there is to know about them? HA! Not in my version! ^_^ And well it seems there is trouble brewing between good and evil....I hope to put some action in this part ^___^;  
  
Rated a STRONG PG-13 for language and violence.   
  
Onto the fic! :D  
  
  
Taal hid behind the piano in the center of the living room as Trallien paced back and forth, ranting in a fury. Upstairs Merlock, Kila, and Bindi were watching him with wide eyes. What was going on?  
"Wow...I don't think I have ever seen someone look so mad!" Kila commented, putting a foot hesitantly in front of her, thinking maybe she should go down and talk to him. Merlock stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "We better stay out of this, Kila."  
"He doesn't just look mad, he looks upset!" Bindi pointed out.   
The tears falling from Trallien's eyes and streaming down his cheeks was proof enough of that. Kila's now sad green eyes looked at Merlock, pleading. "All right, but I'm going with you." They started down the stairwell, but slowly.  
  
Kessa came into the room at that moment, going straight for Trallien. She immediately held him tightly, her ash blonde hair falling gently on his shoulders. "Trallien...please...this is not your fault...." He pulled away from her, sitting down right on the floor, burying his face in his hands. Kessa slowly sank to her knees, putting her arms about his muscular form once more. "Trallien..."  
He finally looked at her, those brown eyes so full of sadness that they could break the heart of even the coldest soul. "Dina....only ten Kessa....ten!!" The words he spoke only caused him to break into more sobs.  
"I know...but we'll have our revenge, Trallien. We will...." Her eyes narrowed. "Jurone will pay for this!"  
"Master?" Taal finally came from his hiding spot, ambling over to where the two sat on the carpet.  
Trallien got to his feet and picked up his loyal friend. "Go Taal....and tell me where Jurone's daughter Mia is."  
With an almost wicked grin Taal nodded, and made his way over to an open window where flew away in a blur.  
Kessa shook her head. "Trallien...this will do nothing to stop Jurone...and perhaps even only anger him more. Are you sure that you'd want to bring harm to Mia?"  
The Lord vampire spun around, glaring at Kessa. "Don't question my motives!! And I have no intention of harming Lady Mia. I have a better plan on that!" The harshness in his tone caused Kessa to be washed in fear. She quickly left before she angered him further.  
  
Up on the stairs our gang had gotten about halfway down when they had stopped dead in their tracks at seeing and hearing the conversation between the two. Merlock just froze in place, with Bindi at his side, but Kila, the ever brave one, finally continued down to the bottom where she approached Trallien. "Hey....what's up here? Can we help?" She spoke softly to him, as if not wanting to invade whatever control he had left with her voice.  
"Perhaps...." he replied, his back still facing her.  
"What happened anyway...if I may?" She continued to speak quietly.  
Trallien heaved a mighty sigh and gradually turned around to her, arms folded and his eyes a bit bloodshot from the tears. "Dina...." He was having a bit of trouble talking from all the emotion.  
"Yeah...you mentioned that name before. Who is she?" At this point she had signaled to Merlock as if to tell him it was safe to come down. Hesitantly the young bishounen stepped down the last few stairs, with Bindi following of course. He took his place a few feet from them.  
"Dina is....was...." He nearly started crying again at that correction, "....she was a ten year old member of this clan."  
"Oh gawd...you don't mean to say that...this Jurone guy...killed her??" Kila looked horrified, as did Merlock.  
"Oh yes...he did. We found her, covered in her own blood, several deep wounds on her. He had bled her to death." He paused. "It is the only way we can be destroyed."  
Merlock trembled at his words. "Why...would he do this? Who IS this Jurone?" He asked, finally.  
"Because...he's the Lord of the Nights. And he has no soul." Trallien said those last words with powerful intensity. He meant it with all his being.  
Kila's eyes were wide but also confused. "So you're saying...that he did it just because? There's no motive behind it?"  
"Motive...." he repeated, shaking his head. "His only motive is to kill Day vampires so that his kind can take over, be the leading clan. But if they won they would massacre you humans, to satisfy their never-ending bloodlust. I cannot...allow that..."  
Merlock suddenly looked at Trallien as if he were an honorable king, and stepped closer to him. "I want to help you Lord Trallien! How can I?" He would definitely be one to want to protect the humans...Merlock had a heart of pure gold. There wasn't an ounce of evil intention in him. At the time he was human, he may have had a few feelings of hatred, towards those who had ridiculed him, but even then he felt sorry for those souls, secretly forgiving them for their attitude. Those ruby red eyes of his glowed in their determination...  
Trallien smiled at him. "Of course you can help. And well....you can go with me to Jurone's territory. Taal is going to relay a message and confirm a meeting, as well as tell me where Mia is."  
"A meeting? What for?"   
"Well....as foolish as this sounds...." he sat back down, but this time on his red velvet chair. "....I am going to attempt some sort of treaty for the first time. I just can't stand to see another clan member die at his hands...and perhaps there is some meaning of negotiation." He chuckled half-heartedly with a shrug. "Though I am almost sure this will fail..."  
"If he's as heartless as you say he is, Trallien, I doubt it myself." Kila interjected, now looking a bit angry as if she wanted to find this Jurone right now and punch him squarely in the jaw.  
Merlock shook his head. "I think it's worth a try. There's got to be something even he would agree to. There's always something that somebody wants in these matters..." Bindi elbowed him. "I'm going to!"  
Trallien tilted his head at the Time Shifter. "You could be very useful...what sort of powers do you have Bindi?"  
She grinned widely. "Elemental energies. I can create these light spheres that can create lightning, fire, water, even rock."  
"She can control nature and sea life as well." Kila added.  
Merlock smiled at his companion. Heh...if Trallien saw her Master form, what would he think then?  
"Impressive...this could get interesting. " Trallien grinned slightly, but then looked serious again. "I apologize for all this...I know I said I would make your stay here interesting but, well,...I never did intend to get you involved in this whole thing."  
Merlock shook his head at him. "You don't even have to explain. Considering the tragic news you were faced with today, we understand completely...and since I'm here I will do all I can to help!"  
"Yeah me too!" Kila chimed in, raising her fist in the air.  
Trallien smiled again, flattered by their will to help him. "Thank you. I am glad to know that----" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening at Merlock.  
The poor vampire blinked and sweatdropped bigtime. "Uhm....what?"   
Kila arched a brow at Trallien for his rather sudden change of expression. She studied Merlock's face as if she should be seeing something...  
"Merlock...you...you...."   
"........??"   
Bindi looked back and forth between the two, utterly confused.  
Trallien tried to compose himself, and spoke with controlled effort. "I am sorry...I....I just realized something...my gawd I can't believe it...the...the legend...."   
"Trallien chill out! What the heck are you talking about??" She rested her chin in her hand as she sat down. Merlock followed suit, his eyes focused on Trallien and waiting to hear his explanation.  
"There is a legend, "He said, finally getting himself together. ", of a Day vampire who would be the only one in history to ever utilize our greatest power...."  
"Really?" Kila said, obviously awestruck by this. "And what is that?"  
"Our true form....a spiritual bird of light...."  
Bindi blinked. "Whoa wait you mean Merlock's really a....bird?"  
Merlock sweatdropped again, blinking with a nervous, confused smile.  
Trallien laughed slightly. "In a sense of the word...yes. But as I said it is a being of light, a spiritual creature. It is a form many a Day vampire have tried to attain, but failed. Even I...even I have never been able to use it. But Merlock...."   
He was silent, staring back to his maker.  
"Now I know why your skin became blue after the transformation....it's because you, through some unknown power of the spell, were granted this incredible gift! It symbolizes the power within you..." He seemed amazed at his own words as he spoke.  
"What??" Merlock looked completely shocked. "Well...what does that mean exactly?"  
Bindi was floating on hearts again. Her Merlie, he was a...a super vampire! (^_^)  
"That you could take out Jurone with hardly any effort...if only you could find a way to use that form." He said thoughtfully, closing his eyes to concentrate.  
Kila was looking thoughtful too, as she pushed a blonde lock of hair from her eyes. "Hmmm...." She smiled suddenly. "Wow Merlie this is amazing! See I always told you that you were sumethin' special..."  
He smiled at his best friend meekly. "Oh please, really...." Merlock was always too modest to ever accept such praise. "I can't even believe what I'm hearing!"  
"We should not waste any more time...." Trallien said, returning to his bare feet once more. "...now that I know this, there is even a better chance of getting Jurone to surrender." He grinned. "Especially now that I know Merlock has the spirit of Taalgis."  
"Taalgis??" Everyone repeated at the same time.  
"Yes....Taalgis is the very one who created the spell that turns one into a Day vampire. The legend goes back many, many eons. And sorry to say, even I have no real knowledge of who...or even what he is. All I know is that I, for some reason, back in my time of the Roman age, was the one chosen to find his talisman... "He points to a bird-like claw attached to a long silver chain about his neck, " And pass on the gift to others."  
Kila just shook her head. "Whoo weee.....this is a lot to try and absorb here!"  
"You're telling me!" Bindi said as she again looked at Merlock with star-struck eyes.   
The expression of just total bewilderment spread across Merlock's face. He was too shocked by this incredible news to speak at the moment.  
"Hey Trallien, " Kila spoke up again. "Just one question...does Taal, your little vampire dragon friend, have anything to do with Taalgis? I noticed the similarity in names..."  
He nodded. "Yes...Taal is really Taalgo, the guardian dragon that Taalgis created to be protector of our race. Sadly though, he seems to have lost a great deal of his power. He can change into Taalgo but it takes a lot of energy, so therefore he uses the little form that you've seen to conserve his power for when it's needed."  
"Whoa!" Was all Kila could respond to that.   
And just then, as if Taal heard his name being mentioned, he returned, swooping in through the window and landing gracefully. "Master! I saw the lady Mia...she is at Jurone's cave, with a few of the others. But most are gone...I fear they have went our for their nightly feeding. Jurone's probably with them." He shook his head. More humans were going to die, as they did every night by the Nights' evil hands.  
Trallien looked sad again. "Well...then it's off to the caves...this is a perfect opportunity, since Jurone is away and his daughter vulnerable."  
He began to move towards the door, and everyone quickly followed him. As they left, Taal perched upon his master's shoulder and whispered... "What about Kessa?"  
Trallien stopped in his tracks. "I...I can't....she's carrying my child Taal...."he whispered back. "She must stay here!"  
The little dragon-bat's eyes were wide. "Ohhh....I almost forgot about that..."  
  
When the group arrived at Jurone's territory some time later, a system of caves in a mountain that he called home, it was desolate and eerily quiet. The sound of a few wolf howls could be heard. It was possible these were some of the Nights themselves. There were a few that had the ability to shift into wolf form, and they were very dangerous.  
"Be wary...." Trallien warned, as they neared the major cave entrance. He glanced to his protégé. "Lead away my friend." Taal nodded and hopped down to the ground, where he scrambled off into the dark caves, only slightly illuminated by a few torches. Merlock shivered. He HATED the darkness. All his kind did.  
"Do we have to go in there?" He whispered. Kila nudged him. "Wimp."  
"Am not!!"   
She giggled at him and followed Trallien into the foreboding place. For a while they simply walked down the dusty path, turning here and there as Taal led them, until finally they saw two guards close to where Mia was, in a cavernous part of the cave system.  
Trallien motioned for the others to hide while he simply walked on, heading for the guards. Kila and Bindi ducked behind Merlock's cape as usual, which of course caused him to sweatdrop. ((^^))  
The guards were chatting with each other. "So did you see the look on her face when we cut her wrist open?"  
"Ha! Yeah! She screamed so loud I think I burst an eardrum!" The guard rubbed at his ear as if to prove his point.  
"Ahhh....yes but her blood was sweet...I enjoyed feeling her heart stop as her body went limp---" At that moment the guard's horrid story was brought to an abrupt halt, as Trallien brought down a clawed hand with an angry snarl, slicing into his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"   
The other guard dove at Trallien, but the Lord vampire simply teleported away so fast that he went crashing into the opposite wall, and landed in a heap.  
"Ohhhh....." He groaned, and tried to get up, but he was too out of it.  
Trallien used his claws again and slashed him up good, leaving the hapless Night too weak to fight anymore. Both of them were on the ground, but they wouldn't be for too long.  
"C'mon hurry!" Trallien signaled to the others and they quickly ran after him, following him into the cavern and up a makeshift stairway. When they got to the top they could see Lady Mia in her room, whose beautiful furniture seemed quite ironic against the backdrop of the cave. She sat on her bed, combing her long raven-black hair, humming a tune. She was oblivious to the fact that she was about to be abducted.  
"What should we do?" Questioned Merlock, as he gazed at the girl. She WAS pretty, he couldn't deny that.  
"Use your charm spell on her. You're the master of them after all." Trallien replied, grinning.  
"Huh? A charm spell will work on another vampire?" He said a bit dumbfounded. Kila was slyly grinning. "Your charm spell could work on ANYTHING, Merlie, with a face like yours!"  
Bindi just nodded with a wide smile in pure agreement.  
The bishounen vampire blushed. "Well if you think so..."  
"Yes, go ahead. And make haste, those guards won't be down for much longer, and you can be sure as hell they are going to come after us!" Trallien urged him on, pushing him towards the open door.  
"All right...here goes." Merlock built up his confidence and stepped inside, while the others did their best to stay out of view as they peeked in.  
  
Mia was still humming softly when she caught the sight of something in her eye. She shot to her feet, her eyes becoming saucers as she saw Merlock. "Who...who are you?? "  
He transformed his cane into a rose, one of his favorite tricks, and handed it to her. "A secret admirer, my dear. I come in peace." He smiled, purposefully allowing her to see his fangs.  
Mia grinned. "Oh really? A secret admirer, huh?" She was a lonely soul, despite her beauty she had yet to know love. And well seeing the rather handsome man before her, claiming to be someone interested, made her lose her guard completely.   
She was also a sucker for flattery...  
"Oh yes...I have never seen such beauty before. Every night I would watch you, as you stalked the streets..." Merlock was trying to make eye contact. He didn't have to try too hard, Mia was already staring at him.  
"Really?.." Foolishly she drove closer. "And what is your name, praytell?"  
"What does it matter?" His eyes flashed, ensuing the spell. "Don't you want to come with me?"  
Mia's eyes glazed over. She was under. "Yes...go with you...."  
"Good Merlock! Now quickly let's go!!" It was Trallien. He grabbed the girl and the gang hastily headed for the exit. But just as they were nearing the exit...  
"Stop right there!!! What the hell do you think you're doing???" There before them stood a man of about Trallien's height, with short rusty brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black open faced vest with leather pants and boots. The look on his face was anything but welcoming.  
"Jurone..." Trallien said the name through clenched teeth. Kila stood there in awe, thinking to herself 'Are ALL vampires this good looking?? Even the evil ones?'  
"Trallien. So good to see you. Now what the hell are you doing with Mia?" His voice was threatening, as he eyed the whole group.  
"She's coming with me. You'll pay for what you did to my little Dina." Trallien let Mia to her feet, so that she could face Jurone. She was completely gone under Merlock's powerful charm spell and didn't struggle in the slightest, just kept a somewhat tired look on her face.  
"Mia!" Jurone called in vain. He glared evilly at Trallien, baring fangs. "You had better..." He took a controlled breath. "...better NOT provoke me, dear Trallien! I will personally go out and slice up every child you have!! Dina was just the beginning!!"  
Merlock was actually getting pissed off at this guy now. He stared at Jurone as if he could pierce him with his very gaze. Bindi also looked ready for battle, but then again she'd do anything Merlock would do.  
The master vampire simply laughed. "Watch Jurone....want to see what our bite does to your kind?"   
The Night leader fell silent, looking at Trallien as if he wouldn't dare. Everyone else was just silent.  
Trallien roughly grabbed Mia from behind, pulling her head to the side by her hair. She didn't flinch in the slightest. Her eyes were focused on Merlock, the one who could make her jump off a bridge if he wanted to.  
He then bit her rather brutally. Mia was still in the trance, but she screamed. Her whole body began to tremble.  
"NOOO! Stop it!!" Jurone signalled for some others to attack, and they went for Trallien, snarling and with claws bared, but he simply put a hand up and blasted then away with a beam of golden light.   
"Fool...your pathetic lackies don't stand a chance against me. How many years will it take for you to understand that Jurone?" He again bit Mia, and she screamed once more, but this time her skin started to shrivel up like a prune as Trallien took her lifeforce.   
Merlock watched with mixed emotions. He knew he shouldn't feel for a heartless creature such as a Night vampire, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad for her...  
Kila however watched with a smirk. She had no qualms with what her newfound love interest was doing.  
"Dammit Trallien!! Let her go you damn asshole!!!"  
He did let her go, but held her arm tightly, even though she was still under the spell and didn't attempt to go anywhere. "Did Dina plead with you like that, Jurone? And did you spare her life?" He said quietly. "Why should I spare you the agony of a loss, such as like the one you caused me?"  
Jurone growled, running both hands through his hair. "I don't care...about your brats, Trallien. And oh yes she did plead for her life....and her virginity....heh...."  
Whether or not he intended it, he provoked the Lord vampire's wrath at that moment. He was about to blast him....until Merlock stepped in front of him.  
Kila looked at her best friend in disbelief.   
"Let me handle it..." he said with a low growl.  
Jurone studied Merlock up and down, then burst out laughing. "Oh! And who is this?? I've never seen such a freak in all my life!!"  
Merlock ignored the insult, and took a battle stance. The Night leader just continued to laugh at him, but he followed suit into his own stance. "So you wanna party pretty boy?? Okay let's PARTY!" Jurone suddenly lept at Merlock faster then he could've expected, and sent him flying, where he crashed into the far end of the cave wall.   
"Ha ha ha! Is that all you've got?"  
Merlock looked a bit bruised, but he got up, those red eyes narrowing.   
Trallien went to his side. "Are you all right?"  
"Fine...." Merlock stepped closer to Jurone again. He took the stance once more.  
"Oh this is unbelievable...pretty boy still wants to fight me. Such a shame...." Again he lept at Merlock, but this time was greatly surprised when he transported away and behind him. Jurone had barely enough time to spin around as his face was punched with enough force to knock him down.  
"YEAH!! Go Merlie!" Cheered Kila. But poor Merlock was retaliated quickly as Jurone lept up and kicked him in the stomach.   
"Ouch..." He fell to his knees. The blow was pretty harsh, and he clutched his abdomen.   
"Awww...looks like I hurt Blue Boy here. How wrong of me."  
Bindi at that point was looking all puffed up with anger. "THAT'S IT!! Bindi shapeshift to....BINDI MASTER!"  
Jurone's jaw dropped as he came face to face with the angelic Time Shifter, who was now a blonde beauty with a tight-fitting outfit,wings, and a three-point crown.  
"You're gonna pay for hurting Merlock you jerk!" She summoned up a Light Sphere and yelled, "LIGHTNING!!"  
Jurone was struck with 10,000 volts of electricity from the sphere. He screamed and sank slowly to the ground.  
One the dust cleared, everyone was sure to see the fried corpse of Jurone. But instead he was sitting there, with a very wicked grin on his face. "That ain't gonna do nothin' to me, little darling." He lept at Bindi with bared fangs, but she quickly flew up and out of the way.  
"Enough of this Jurone! My intent on coming here was not to start a battle." Trallien still held Mia, who was looking weak from the blood loss.  
"Well, by having the nerve to come here and try to abduct Mia, that's EXACTLY what you're doing, Trallien! Now if you're smart, you'll let her go, and I'll overlook this little incident."  
Unbeknownst to Trallien and the others, someone was lurking up behind Merlock.....  
"I don't think so Jurone. Not unless you agree to some sort of negotiation."  
"I'm listening." There was a slight smirk on Jurone's face. He knew what was about to happen. He just needed to keep the Lord of the Days talking...and distracted long enough...  
"I know that there is no way we can come to peace, but I don't want to see any more of my clan die. I'll let Mia go if you promise to stop going after them. Isn't it enough that you kill innocent humans?!"  
"Pheh...humans are like cattle. Our food. That's all they are to me. But as for your precious clan members....fine Trallien...let my daughter go and it's agreed."  
Trallien was about to accept and let Mia go, when he saw someone right behind Merlock, holding a large stake.  
"MERLOCK!!!!!!!!"  
But it was far too late. The young vampire didn't even have time to turn around, as the stake was plunged into his back and stuck out through his chest. He fell to the ground quickly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trallien took Mia and snapped her neck with a sickening crunch of bones, then went for Jurone. As the two fought viciously, Bindi and Kila rushed over to Merlock.  
"Oh my god!!!! Merlock!!!" Kila sobbed, lifting him into his arms.   
"Kila?!" Bindi's aqua blue eyes filled with tears. "He...he's not going to.....I mean...is he?"   
"Merlie, Merlie!!!!" She continued to sob, and tried to get the stake out from his chest, but it wouldn't budge.  
He looked up at her weakly. "....pain....hurts....help...." Was all he managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness. Kila simply broke into uncontrollable sobs, as well as Bindi.  
  
Trallien flung Jurone out of the cave, where he slammed against a tree. Groaning he tried to stand, but was getting weak from the battle. For the moment he gave in and just lied there against the tree.  
Trallien came up and pointed a finger in his face. "I will.....I WILL KILL YOU!!"  
Taal, who had been watching the whole time from above the cave entrance, called out. "Master we have to get Merlock out of here!"  
"Heh heh heh...yes Trallien, go hurry and try to save your little pretty boy." He was grinning evilly despite the fact he had been beaten up severly.  
Trallien growled, his whole body shaking with anger, and with a last mighty blow to Jurone's side he finally turned to go, but looked behind his shoulder one last time..."I'll be back Jurone....you can count on it!!"  
With that he quickly ran over to the gang, hovering over by Merlock by the cave's entrance and sobbing, and took him in his arms.  
"We cannot waste time! Back to the castle now!!"  
Taal flew off with his master, while Bindi carried Kila.  
  
  
"Oh this is my fault!! I was such a fool!!!" Trallien's temper was out of control. He flung things across the room and smashed priceless artifacts. "How could I be so stupid?? HOW COULD I??" He paced back and forth through his living room.  
Upstairs Merlock was lying there on the bed in his guest room, barely alive. The stake was out but he had lost alot of blood, and looked deathly pale. Bindi-Master was at his side, running a hand through his hair, still crying.  
"Merlie....please....please say you'll be ok...." The concept of Merlock's death was beyond Bindi. Without him...what did she herself have to live for? She broke into uncontrollable sobs again, lying her head down on his chest.  
Kila was downstairs with Trallien. She was so upset that she couldn't even speak as she stared at the floor....  
"My fault Kila....my fault.....Merlock will die now and it's MY FAULT!!" He went over to the large grandfather clock and with a roar smashed it to pieces.   
Kila rose to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks, and tried to comfort Trallien who was now kneeling in the shattered glass, cutting his knees and hands but not caring. It was all she could do.  
  
  
~End of Part 3~  
  
;-; ::sniffle:: Boy I sure got heavy with the drama there didn't I! And....did I leave ya hangin' again?? MWA HA HA!! D Well let's see...some more nice reviews and I just might get out Part 4 really fast! ^.~ Thanks to everyone for reading^_^  
  
~Ami~  
  
  
  



	4. The Light Shines

Race of the Light- Part 4  
by Ami Quinton  
  
  
Disclaimers- -.-;; You know the drill.....  
  
I am SOOOOOOOO sorry minna for this part being this long in coming!! I not only got a serious case of writer's block, I was so busy these past few weeks that I had no time to write nare a single word! Not a word I tell you! o-o  
  
Okay so anyway... Part 4 is going to have someone unexpected (well maybe not) shifting into Master form!! And well that's about all I'll say! :P Read on! ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Bin...di..." Merlock, with every ounce of strength he had, lifted up his arm to gently caress his love's face. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Her lip trembled more at seeing his faded eyes, their once luxurious shine now gone.  
Tightly she wrapped her arms around him and held his limp form closely. "Merlie..." She whispered, trying to stifle her sobs. He clung to her, his eyes desperate.  
"Please...help...scared..."   
Still trembling from sadness she only held him tighter. "You won't die Merlie, you won't. I'll be here by your side, no matter what happens!"  
Merlock's eyes shifted to a more vampiric stare. At this moment, blood was the only thing on his mind, it was his instinct to survive.  
"Bindi...." He was very close to her face, and lightly kissed her neck. Even now he would not do this unless she complied.   
Lovingly she lied down next to him, her answer in the form of pushing her hair back.  
Merlock's eyes got a bit wide with eagerness, and he tried to move to bite her, but suddenly his eyes got drowsy and he slipped back into unconsciousness.   
"No....Merlie!!" Bindi started crying again. She shook him gently. "Wake up, wake up!!"  
  
Trallien was still kneeling on the thick shards of glass, though his sobbing had ceased. He turned to face Kila, whose emerald eyes were still transfixed on him.  
With a quick sweeping motion he had her in his arms and was kissing her deeply. Kila just fell into his sweet embrace, even though the affection was unexpected.  
When he finally released her lips, her eyes were still closed tight.   
"Kila...there might be a way to save Merlock..." He said as he ran a hand down her side.   
Her eyes snapped open. "There is?? What??"  
"Well it's pretty obvious. He's lost a lot of blood...that's what he needs. But well....even that may not be enough to save him....a stake through the heart is a pretty devastating blow." He shook his head.  
Kila's eyes teared. "Isn't that how a vampire is killed?"  
"For the Nights yes. It means instant death. But we are not killed by such physical wounds, it's only the blood loss that does. A stake through the heart ensues massive blood loss of course, and Jurone knew this...still...."  
"I'll go to him now." Kila got to her feet, but Trallien gently held onto her arm, stopping her. "You can't child.....you know this. Too many feedings from you will make you weak."  
It was only last night that Trallien himself had fed upon her. Kila stared at the ground. "But...but..."  
"I will see if Kessa can help him. But there are no other humans here besides her. It may come to the point where I will have no choice but to use a charm spell on a few humans from town and bring them here..."  
  
  
Jurone paced back and forth at the cave entrance, a few tears escaping him as he watched his daughter Mia burn at the funeral outside. He clenched his fists tightly.  
"You'll pay Trallien...you'll pay...."  
He spun around and faced one of his stronger clan members, one who could become a wolf. "Manson...get the others together....we're going to pay Trallien and his friends a little visit...."  
Manson obeyed and shifting to wolf form ran out into the cold night, his howling echoing through the air.  
  
When Merlock finally awoke again, he felt even worse than before. He could barely see, or even move. But he was aware of Bindi cradling him in her arms as she lie next to him. She was still crying, and her tears were falling upon his cheek. It was probably what had woke him.  
She noticed his open eyes, and quickly ceased her sobs. "Merlie?"  
He looked as if he might drift off into blackness again. But she shook him fiercely. "No no please stay awake!"  
Groaning he forced those eyes open once more. "...pain..." He said as he put a very cold arm to his chest. His whole body felt like ice, which was even making Bindi shiver a bit.   
The Time Shifter wasted no time and got to serious measures. Using a small razor blade she had found in the bathroom, she cut her arm close to her wrist, stifling a yell from the sharp pain. Despite Merlock's weakened state he was shocked by what he saw, and those eyes grew wide again. The sight of the blood drew some unknown strength from the deepest part within himself. Struggling he got to a sitting position, leaning against the headboard for much needed support. Bindi slowly offered her injured wrist to him, and he latched on like a babe to it's mother's breast, sucking with every last ounce of willpower he had left in him.  
After about two minutes she felt those fangs of his poking the wound, and knew that he would be strong enough now. Without hesitation she leaned against him, bearing her neck again. Merlock bit down hard in his overpowering need, causing her a lot of pain. But she didn't care, she would do anything to save his life. Even when she began to feel strange and dizzy, and the room seemed to be spinning woozily around, she did not stop him...  
  
~~  
  
Trallien made his way through the crowded streets of the town, which was about five miles from where his castle lay nestled in the vast forests. He looked at each and every human being, sensing things about them, avoiding those who he felt were ill or too weak. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a tall woman, looking to be middle-aged, sitting at a cafe, her blue eyes smiling at the man she was talking to. Trallien assumed the guy was probably a boyfriend in the back of his mind, but that could hardly matter now. He needed her help. He sensed good strength with her.....and a choice blood type. Those who had A positive were the best indeed. For a moment he shook his head, loathing having to use humans in such a way. It was wrong to take someone, against their will, into such a situation...were they would be sacrificing their very lifeforce. For one they didn't even know. This truly bothered the master vampire but what else could he do?? He felt bad enough about what had happened back at Jurone's caves, and blamed himself entirely. If....if Merlock were to die....because of HIM.....taking a deep breath he forced his guilty conscience to the side and strode towards the brunette.  
Her male companion was first to notice the well-built man approaching them, and he rose to his feet slowly as if sensing something was amiss. The lady followed her boyfriend's eyes to the figure coming towards them, but she only arched a brow in curiosity. Trallien came right up to the man first. "I want no violence here..." he whispered, and with a wave of his hand had the man sitting back down and falling asleep on the table. The brunette gaped at him, shocked. She tried to say something but couldn't. Trallien smiled at her. "No need to be frightened. Nothing bad will happen to you, this I promise."   
She only blinked, frozen in her chair.  
Trallien saw the opportunity then, as she stared at him with wide eyes, and ensued his charm spell.   
"Tell me your name."  
"Victoria...." she responded, her face looking washed with sleepiness.   
"Come with me, Victoria."  
Without hesitation she rose from her chair and followed Trallien back to his castle, never letting him out of her sight for even an instant...even when the sounds of a wolf howl were clearly evident, resounding through the night air.....  
  
~  
  
Kila sleepily opened her eyes. She was sitting on one of the velvet red chairs, her whole form sunk lazily into it. Suddenly she bolted upright. How could she have let herself fall asleep, when Merlie was in this kind of situation?? Quickly she ran upstairs, hoping with all she ever believed in that he was still with them.  
  
When Kila walked into the room, she found that Merlock was more than simply still alive. He was sitting up, looking out the window as if watching something, and yet he had an open book in his hands.   
"Merlie!!!!!" Kila dashed to his side, grabbing him into a hug. "You're ok!!!"  
"OWWW! Easy....." he said rather sternly, wincing at the unintended pain she caused him by leaning against his injury.  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry...." She added to her apology by carefully rearranging the bandages. "I am just so happy to see you looking better!! It's amazing!" Tears of happiness wet her eyes.  
He sighed, looking down at the bedsheets at that moment, his face turning solemn.   
"Not really so amazing...." He said quietly.  
Kila's emerald eyes questioned him, as she sat more carefully to his side. "What's that supposed ta mean?" She smiled vaguely.  
Merlock suddenly lost his composure, breaking into sobs. "Why does she do these things?? Why does she go to such extremes?? I don't deserve it...I don't....." He could not talk anymore, his crying muffling out his ability to talk. Kila's heart just sank. She looked confused, but had her suspicions. "Where is she, Merlie?" She whispered as she hugged him lightly.   
He had his face buried in his hands, and answered her without looking up, by simply pointing behind him.  
A small study was behind him, through an open archway. Kila looked in and could see someone on a couch, not moving. She got up and hastily went into the small room.   
Besides a tall bookcase, where Merlock had most likely gotten the book he was holding, there was only a couch. It reminded Kila of a psychiatrist's office....she lost that thought quickly as she noticed Bindi. She looked asleep, but was probably as pale as Merlock had looked before. Her wrist looked like it had been cut, and there were deep puncture wounds on her neck , all of which were still bleeding, slowly. Kila gasped and shook the Time Shifter.   
"Oh my gawd, Bindi, what the hell have you done??"  
There was no response.   
"Bindi???" Kila shook her harder. But still the fairy did not move.  
Kila sank to her knees, pushing a few blonde locks from her angelic face. She knew very well why she had done this. Kila was probably the only one who would ever truly understand how Bindi felt about Merlock, even more than he could himself. It was obvious, from his outbreak before, that the vampire was not fully aware of her feelings. Sure he knew she loved him...but not to the extent that Kila knew.   
With a sigh she got back to her feet, and slowly plodded back to the bed were the distraught bishounen was. He eyed her with much concern.  
"Well....she's pretty out of it...but I'm sure she'll be fine. I saw her breathing, she's just in a deep sleep. Though boy is she going to have one major migraine when she wakes up...." Kila giggled but Merlock did not see anything amusing about it. He sank down into his feather pillows and looked utterly crestfallen.  
"Merlock...." His best friend sat at the foot of the bed, massaging his foot in a sort of affectionate gesture. "You have to understand why Bindi would do such a thing for you. Not only was your very life at stake, but she knew the overwhelming sadness that would befall your entire race if you were gone. That's why she nearly risked her life....and let me tell you it was done out of nothing but pure love. And don't you dare blame yourself. You understand?? Don't!" Kila looked sternly at his face.  
He smiled vaguely. "You're tickling me."  
Kila made a face at him and hit him with a pillow. "Oooo! You!" She then started giggling as a pillow fight ensued.  
  
~  
  
When Trallien stepped back into his castle a while later, he was a bit startled by the sounds of inane laughter coming from upstairs. He looked behind him at the lady Victoria, who gave a wide smile to the man she would simply die for. The lord vampire looked at the stairwell and headed for it, leaving the woman there to gaze about in her confused state.  
Upon reaching the top and entering the room, he was dumbfounded at what he saw. There was Merlock and Kila, standing on the bed, hitting each other with pillows, feathers flying everywhere. Merlock looked completely fine, his wound nearly gone, the illustrious shine strong in his eyes once more. Bindi was up and watching them, but she was still too weak to even move, so she simply smiled at their silly childish game.  
"What in the name of...." He trailed off, as the two looked at him with big smiles.  
"Hey Trallien, you took WAY too long." Kila smirked.  
Merlock came down from the bed and gave his maker a swift hug. " I want to thank you....if you hadn't of gotten me out of there when you did----"  
"I- I don't understand.....how could you recover...so quickly??" He of course had figured out what Bindi had done, but it still made no sense.  
"I really don't know!" Merlock replied, smiling more, a strange hint of luminescence seeming to surround him. "But I feel pretty darn good!"  
Kila beamed. "First he was just sitting in bed reading....but then within an hour he was up and.....pillowfighting!" She gave a devilish grin and whacked Merlock again, who retaliated by taking two pillows and getting her on both sides. This sort of playful behavior was quite typical of the two.  
Trallien was still bewildered, but he smiled, much hope in his eyes. Seeing Merlock well made all the difference. He turned to Bindi, suddenly looking horrified at her pale, clammy complexion, and the wounds that she now bore.  
She seemed to understand his expression and simply shook her head, as if to say "Don't worry."   
Trallien made a mental note to talk to Bindi later when she was better. It would take a lot to repay her for what she had done. And being the type of person he was, he always insisted on paying back good deeds.  
"Well..." Trallien turned and pointed down the stairwell. "I suppose I brought that poor woman here for nothing."  
"Hmm....what should we do with her then?" Kila asked, looking where he directed at the dark-haired woman who was staring right at them.  
"Oh let her go of course." He slowly walked back down, and with a wave of his hand had the lady heading for the door. She held out her hand, and was just about to open the door, when suddenly the wood shattered as a very large black wolf came right through it. It landed squarely on Victoria, looking quite stunned at the unexpected catch. For a moment, it stood over her, baring its teeth with a low growl.  
Everyone was frozen in place, except for Merlock who instinctively went over to Bindi, ready to protect her from anything in her weakened state.  
"Ahhh...you are not Trallien. But you'll do as a prelude to my fury." The wolf who was Manson snarled, and quite casually ripped her throat out with his wicked maw.  
"NO!" Trallien broke out of his shocked trance, and went for the hairy beast. Manson saw him coming and darted away with incredible speed, heading out the door. He grinned wickedly, hoping the master vampire would follow him.  
  
Which he did. Trallien ran with his own supernatural speed and was quickly catching up with the beast. He could hear Kila's calls of worry echoing behind him, but he ignored it. Manson darted through the forests, dodging trees like oncoming projectiles, and hopping over boulders as if they were mere stepping stones. And yet Trallien was for the most part effortlessly following him, a very enraged look on his face.  
'Heh....the fool will fall right into the trap....' Manson sneered at his own thoughts, as he continued to allow himself to play mouse.  
  
In the near distance, a large group of Nights were waiting. They saw Manson coming, and readied themselves in their battle stances. Trallien would be no easy defeat. If they wanted any hope of bringing him down, it would have to be with this surprise attack.  
  
"Manson!!" Trallien roared out the name, and lept. Manson turned his head just mere moments before the leader came down on him. But it was at that moment that the 100+ Nights struck, coming at Trallien with wooden stakes and daggers. However, his tussle with Manson sent them rolling, and about 50 or so of those stakes plunged into the wolf rather than him. He let out an agonizing wolfish scream before going completely limp.  
With him out of the way, Trallien quickly got to his feet and prepared himself for the onslaught. But even he knew he stood no chance against them all....  
  
"Merlock!! Merlock get back here! You can't go fight in this condition!!" Kila's pleas were in vain as her best friend ran up ahead on the path, going in the direction he had heard the scream. Taal scrambled after him, looking like a black streak behind him. Eventually poor Kila gave up, her own human limitations setting in as she slumped to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her worried eyes closed tightly.  
"Please please...don't let him get hurt again..."  
  
~  
  
When Merlock came onto the scene, he found himself stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of a bloody Trallien knocking down Nights left and right. He had been cut in more places than one could count, but despite that was still going strong. Perhaps it was more adrenaline than anything else.  
Merlock glared at that point, a more intense, savage type of glare that one would have thought he was incapable of. He realized at that very moment that if he didn't do something, Trallien would be brought down. From that point, the Nights would make short work of him. Then.....there would be no more leader...the Days' power would drastically weaken...and the Nights...they would take over, slaughtering innocent humans like cattle, and most likely also Kila, and Kessa, and Bindi....no...no...NO!!!   
  
Then, there was a sudden burst of brilliant light, enveloping everything, blinding the Nights and making them cry out as the light felt very much like the sun. Only a few, who shielded their eyes in time, could see that the source of the light was Merlock, standing a few yards off. Then, he could be seen no more, as his form was slowly shifting.   
Trallien, panting from all his exertion, turned and stared wide-eyed at the unbelievable sight before him. He could swear that, within the light, there was something looking very much like....a bird....   
  
Taal himself began to glow at that point, a strange black fog enshrouding him. He stared at the luminescent creature as if in a trance. It was true, it was definitely a bird, and for a precious moment, Trallien was for the first time staring at the red eyes of the being known as Talgiss. It shone with the brilliance of a star, and if he hadn't of been a Day, he would not have been able to look at it. He couldn't help but think of the great Birds of Paradise that he had seen on his many travels to the rain forests. Talgiss looked very much like one of them.  
And then....with a loud raucous cry the bird form was gone, and the light dimmed to just a glow, surrounding Merlock. But he was no longer the somewhat aloof Victorian-style vampire that Trallien knew. He was now standing there, with great angelic wings spreading out behind him, and a silver tiara with a sapphire stone embedded into it and adorned on his forehead. All of his clothes had been torn away, save for a few shreds that draped around his waist. His red eyes were now glowing like hot embers, and they were simply focused on the Nights who cowered before him. Then, with not a word, he rose into the air and fired the same golden beams of light that Trallien used at the Nights. But instead of just knocking them down, these seared through them like butter, instantly turning them to dust. One, only one, managed to escape, and he was soon gone over the hills as he headed for the caves.  
  
With that, Merlock suddenly went limp, and fell from the sky in complete exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~End of part 4!~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Whoa! Welp.....I have to say I wasn't too thrilled with how this turned out, but,*sigh*, rather than keep all my readers waiting any longer I figured I better get this part out! I really, really hope you liked it! ^_^ Part 5 should be....well there's no garuntees but eventually I will get it out there! ^_~  
  
~Ami~  
  
  
  



	5. Call in the Calvary

~Race of the Light  
Part 5~  
  
by Ami Q.  
  
  
  
Whoa this took a lot longer than expected. I hope I haven't seriously pissed anyone off! LOL ^_^ Nonetheless, on with the story.....(don't even ask me to write all the useless disclaimers.-.-)  
  
  
  
It was quite some time before Merlock woke up. The first thing that was clearly evident is that there were several figures looming over him. He heard the familiar voices in his head, but his eyesight was fuzzy and he was feeling rather lightheaded.  
"Merlie! Are you all right? Wow that was amazing!" Kila. He could also feel her hand on his shoulder, that tender reassuring touch he knew so well.  
"Amazing?! That's an understatement...." Came the voice of Trallien, already healing from his previous battle as only a few wounds remained.  
"I bet I could have took all those Nights out myself...." At that point Merlock finally was able to focus his vision, and he saw Taal, gazing down at him with a sly smile.  
"Where....is.....Bindi?" Despite how he cared greatly for all his friends, she was the number one priority on his mind. Even with all the incredible events that unfolded, he still was the same compassionate soul.  
"She's all right. I assume still back at the castle." Trallien lifted the very weak Merlock up with his strong arms. "This will wear off, friend. But soon....soon you should be able to do the transformation without so much energy loss..."  
Merlock slowly blinked at him with uncertainty. "Speaking of loss....I'm at a loss for what just happened. I remember seeing you fighting those Nights, and feeling like I had to do something, but...then....everything just blanked out."  
Trallien gave a wide grin, the sort of look that fully expressed his amount of gratitude. "You saved me, I gladly admit. Somehow....dear Merlock...you managed to utilize your greatest power and summon Taalgis to you. And once that happened, well....." he paused a moment, almost smiling wickedly, "...once that happened there was no chance for the Nights."  
"You killed them all." Added Taal, who had made his way back onto Trallien's shoulder.  
"Yeah, and what a light show!" Kila hugged him tightly. "But more importantly....you're all right."  
The very tired vampire heaved a mighty sigh. "Well if it's ok with all of you....I'd really like to take a nice long rest....maybe for a couple of days..." He slumped against Trallien in his exhuastion.  
"But of course!" The master vampire took Merlock in his arms and flew off towards his home, with the others following.  
  
///////  
  
"Leafy!!! Leafy can you help me with this?" A Time Shifter looking very much like a seashell of sorts came floating over a terrace and into a very large, very beautiful garden. In fact there was a sign that stated "Fairy Bindi Garden". Another Time Shifter, looking somewhat like a flower-shaped fairy met up with her mid air. "Sure Bindi! Hey you know what, the rose garden is almost done. I really think Merlock's gonna like it!" He took the bouquet of flowers that Bindi's arms were overloaded with. Bindi nodded and scanned her prized home. It was right next to Merlock's mansion, but off into a section of woods that was hidden for the most part. She had decided to make this after they returned home from Trallien's. But it was not for her, it was all for him....  
  
~At the same time the very person they were talking about was walking around the grounds, searching for Bindi. He seemed very nervous. In his left hand he carried a small, velvet box, and in the other a bunch of sunflowers.*  
Where could she be? He was not aware of her secret garden and so eventually decided to give up for now and go back inside.~  
  
"Hmmm.....Bindi this garden could use something....." Leafy brushed back a few of his soft red petals on his head and thought intently.   
"Like what?? I mean with all these flowers I don't think we need to overdo it!" She grinned. Her fellow Time Shifter smiled back at her. "Well it's kind of like a fantasy garden, right? Howabout a dragon or maybe some unicorns?"  
"Leafy.....where on earth are we going to find those?! They exist only in fairytales ya know."   
"Well Unita's an alicorn...hey wait I know!! We could ask Talen to use her ability and get some from books!" Leafy smiled with pride. He was a bit vain, after all, always thinking his ideas were good.  
"That IS a good idea!" She beamed at him and quickly went inside to make her way to the TV Communicator that Merlock had. It was a lot like the one Dr. Goodman had at his base. In fact, in a few moments she had the face of said doctor looking back at her on the screen. "Why hi there Bindi! What can I do for you?" Dr. Goodman smiled, then sweatdropped, as his niece and nephew were starting to argue in the background.   
"Could you send Talen here, Mr. Goodman? I only need her for a short while, promise it won't be long."  
There were a few crashes and a yell of "HEY!! That was my reading lamp, Tony!!", leaving the doctor looking disgruntled. "Uhm...uhh....yeah sure Bindi, no problem I'll send Talen....as soon as I take care of one LITTLE problem.."  
Bindi giggled and just smiled in thanks, turning off the Communicator. 'And to think Merlock could have ended up with that girl...she's still such a child....' She shook her head but quickly erased the thought from her mind as she made her way back to her garden.  
  
Not much later a very pink, very fox-like Time Shifter was making her way to the door of the mansion. She held a strange leaf in one hand. Before she could knock, the sound of inane laughter caught her ears and she walked to the mansion's edge. From there she followed the sound until she came upon the garden, where she found Bindi and Leafy proceding to have a "pillow" fight with.....two very large puffy flowers. She smiled at their brother/sister type relationship. She even began to wonder if they were brother and sister.  
"Hiiii Bindi!" Talen waved her leaf in the air. "You wanted to see me?"  
Bindi quickly stopped the childish game and floated on over. "Yes thank you! I need a bit of help, Talen. See these books here?" She pointed to one that read "The Book of Dragons" and another that said "The Last Unicorn".   
"I need you to go inside these books and get us one of each. It's for the garden!"  
Talen pointed to the cover of the book of dragons. "You want one of THOSE in your garden? Are you sure?"  
"Of course! I really need something big and strong to guard it...."   
"All right...if you say so! But sure I'll help!" With that Talen opened the book's cover and with a beam of light phased right into the book.  
Bindi smiled brightly. This would be great. She'd have the most incredible garden in the world. Unfortunately, those happy thoughts were suddenly cut off as she caught sight of something prowling in the trees not far from the garden's borders. "Uhm..." She flew over to Leafy. "Hey...you see what I see?" She pointed to the area.  
Leafy's eyes grew wide. "Oh no!! That looks like a......a....a WOLF!" Leafy took off like lightning, hiding behind a large rose. Bindi's eyes trembled for a moment and then..... "MERLOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!!"  
  
"Wha?!!" Merlock nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in and quickly shot to his feet. He was in his room and had been working on figuring out this month's bills. (Mo, that idea inspired by you! ^.^) But did he just hear Bindi call his name? His question was answered by another strong yell from Bindi. Yes...he heard it!! Without another moment's hesitation he ran to the window....gliding down......  
  
When he found his way to the source of the scream, he didn't even pay attention to the beautiful surroundings. What he saw before him was a large black wolf snarling and snapping at Bindi, who was in Master form and blasting fireballs at him. The Night easily avoided them, however, being very quick and agile.   
"Bindi?!" Merlock called out in spite of himself. She looked to him quickly, but so did the wolf, who suddenly came sprinting at him.   
'Not another of those Nights!! Didn't I get rid of them all?!' The bishounen vampire quickly ducked out of the way of a fury of reaching claws that missed him by mere inches. He was still a bit tired and this battle was the last thing he needed to deal with.  
"Who are you?? What do you want?" He demanded at the creature, who was again leaping at him.  
"That doesn't matter!!" He snarled angrily. "Powers of Taalgis or not....I will kill you for slaying my family!"  
Unfortunately he was not paying attention to Bindi Master, which was not a good thing. Suddenly he felt himself being blasted with cold, icy water that had enough force to knock him several feet away, and crash him right into a thick tree. Dazed and soaked, he could only lie on his back for the moment, his paws twitching in the air in true anime style.  
"Merlie!" Bindi came over to him. "Are you all right? For a moment I thought that beast had got you..."  
Merlock was glaring angrily at it. "That beast is a Night. There's still more of them out there....I had thought only Jurone was left..."  
Bindi's face was crestfallen. "You mean there's still more of those human-killers?!"   
He sighed. "Yeah...but don't you worry. There won't be for long..." Merlock looked very determined as he slowly turned and walked away.   
  
Bindi was left to contemplate what he meant until she caught sight of Talen hopping out of the book.....and riding on the back of a huge green dragon. "Weeeeeeeee! I hope this is what you were looking for Bindi!" Talen called from its scaly back. "Eeeeeeek! That's a bit LARGE, isn't it Talen??" She looked quite small against the form of the 40 something foot dragon, who upon landing on the ground looked around briefly before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. The little Talen slid off his back by way of one of its large wings. "Yep, maybe so, but he's a nice dragon at least. He said he wouldn't mind coming to be guardian of your garden, as long as he could sleep all he wanted."  
Bindi sweatdropped. "Sounds like a lazy dragon if you ask me...."  
Talen giggled then froze as she saw something approaching from behind Bindi, dripping a trail of water as it went. From the way Talen was looking Bindi quickly spun around and went pale. "Not you again..." She turned to the dragon and tapped him on the muzzle. "Hey! Do something about this wolf, will you?" The dragon opened one big golden eye and lifted his head. He stared at the wolf, who froze in its tracks.  
*Yawn* "What would you have me do, mistress Bindi?"  
Bindi arched a brow at being called 'mistress' for a brief moment. "I want you to get rid of that wolf, that's what!"  
"Oh well....all right....*yawn*....I'm hungry as it is....." The dragon, in a move faster than anyone could expect of such a large creature, snapped its maw and had the hapless wolf between its teeth in seconds. There was only time for a small squeal from the wolf, as the dragon chomped down and with a sickening crunch of bones made no more of the Night. "There, the wolf is now gone." With that he lied his head onto outstretched front legs, falling back asleep.  
For a long moment Bindi could only stare at the dragon. Then she smiled widely. "Yes indeed......this dragon will do.....didn't I say so Talen? It's the perfect dragon."  
Talen sweatdropped.  
  
////////  
  
Merlock had been inside, pacing the halls, when finally he reached for the phone in his living room. He waited patiently as he heard the other end ring...  
"Ja'Do* here." Came a very soft, gentle voice.  
Merlock smiled bigtime. "I was hoping I'd get you, old friend."  
There was silence for a moment from the other end. Then...."Merlock?! Is that really you??"  
"Yes.....can you do me a big favor.....and come to my house? We have much to discuss.....and I really could use your help."  
"Oh, oh of course! Right away!" The other voice sounded elated. "You don't have to ask me twice...."  
"I know. That's why I know I can count on you. Please, get here as fast as you can."  
"You bet! I'm on my way!" With that there was a click, then the dialtone. Merlock grinned as he put the phone down. He certainly needed all the help he could get if he were to go after Jurone. Sure he had Trallien, and yes even these powers of Taalgis, but well he couldn't really rely on the latter. And so came about his next plan...Ja'Do.....an old friend......from long ago.....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now! :) And yep, I'm introducing a new character! ^_^ This guy came from a dream as well as every single idea I've used for this ongoing story. I really, really hope you like what you've read and that you'll continue to read! :) Oh and now for the asterisks....  
  
*- I assume Bindi's favorite color is yellow, and so therefore assume she would like sunflowers. But that's completely my opinion.  
  
*- This is supposed to sound like a French name and so Ja'Do should be said like "Jaa-Doe". I hope that helps ^_^  
  
And I must once again thank everyone for their support! :D I'm so appreciative of those who take the time to not only read this, but leave a nice review! This is what encourages writers to do their best, I assure you. Bye bye minna!   
  
~Ami-chan~  
  



	6. Enter Ja'Do

~Race of the Light~ Part 6: Enter Ja'Do  
  
OMG!!!!!!! It's been like......like......well it's been entirely TOO long since the last chapter, that's what! . What happened? Well uhm....::sweatdrop::....the truth? More writer's block. Then, suddenly another dream came and showed me where this could go. (Really, that's how it happens ^^) So onto the next segment of the story!  
  
The young, bishounen vampire known as Merlock Holmes gathered up enough courage to finally knock upon the door of Bindi's room. He had been waiting a long time to find the nerve to finally ask her the question he had been wanting to ever since he had fallen in love with her.....just as he was going to knock, the door opened and out stepped Bindi-Master, dressed up in a beautiful sequined evening gown, shining a rich violet color. Around her shoulders was draped a silken scarf of the same color, and her ears were adorned with amythest earrings enriched by gold. Upon her neck was a pendant which delicately held a violet rose. Bindi saw Merlie standing there and a smile spread across her face. "Aw darn....you caught me too soon. I was gonna come downstairs and surprise you at the dinner table." Her smile grew more affectionate with every word.  
Well he was surprised all right, with eyes wide and mouth agape. Finally, he was able to find his voice after shaking his head slightly. "Oh...oh Bindi you look absolutely stunning."  
She grinned wholeheartedly. "Do I? I wondered how I'd look in purple. I mean pink is so.....well so childish anymore."  
He gulped. With each passing day, Bindi was becoming more like a woman, and she was even using her Master form more often. Besides, how else could she be with Merlock? She always knew her usual form was hardly suitable, what he needed was a real....well, a woman.  
Merlock then said no more and took her hand, also adorned with violet gloves, and led her downstairs were he had had his housekeeper and chef prepare them a grand dinner. It was their first anniversary of admitting their feelings for each other. And the day he intended to become her fiancé.....  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHH NOOO! Ja! You can't leave, you can't!" Elsewhere, a middle-aged woman with long dark hair ran up to a taller man with wavy rusty brown hair gracing his shoulders and swaying about as he walked down the cobblestone street. She threw her arms around him from behind, her eyes big and trembling.  
The man turned to her with a chuckle. "Oh come now my dear Elise. You know I'll be back.....besides Merlock is such a good friend of mine, I need to go help him."  
Elise, her brown eyes still trembling, sighed and stepped away from him, stifling babyish sobs. "Well uh....yeah...I know....but..."  
"And, my little sweet, you know what I told you....."  
She stood up straight and gained her composure, but folded her arms. "That it's a Paladin's duty to help others...."  
"Right." Ja smiled and swept her into a tight hug. "Goodbye, I shall see you soon."  
With that he sprouted pure, stark white wings, and flew off in a blur of feathers.  
"Goodbye, Angel....."  
  
~*~  
  
The dinner had been fabulous. Everything had gone well, and now even the chef and maid had gone off to their rooms for the night. It was late but Merlie didn't care, and neither did Bindi. She was sitting across from him on a candle-lit table, and smiled. "Thanks Merlie. That was wonderful."  
He smiled back with an aloof expression, it was hard to remain composed around Bindi. "I'm so glad you liked it...." He then fingered the small box in his pocket, but nervousness was overwhelming him. Was it...really the right time?  
Bindi at that moment got to her feet and pulled up her chair next to him. "Maybe.....maybe we can add a nice finishing touch to this night."  
He blinked, and perhaps his heart even skipped a beat. "....oh? And what did you have in mind?" Despite the way his hearbeat was steadily increasing, he still held his composure.  
"Well...." Bindi looked shy, and in fact her face blushed. "I've never known.....I mean...." In fact she was the one looking nervous.  
Merlock could only blink at her with his own face turning a slight shade of red.  
She leaned against him, in a heavy sort of hug, then sighed and sat up straight again. "What I'm trying to say is....I'd like to....well....go to bed with you."  
It seemed that the entire world fell silent, as if a great hush had sweeped about.  
This was not something he had expected at all.....it clouded his mind with other thoughts and not what was his real intent at the time being....  
"Bindi....." He looked at the floor a moment then back to her. "...are you sure about that?"  
She smiled wholeheartedly. "Sure as I'll ever be. I love you." She hugged him tightly.  
Merlock felt as if he could cry. He knew this already, but, she had said it with such true sincerity. Sighing in a happy sort of way, he rose to his feet, taking her by the hand.  
"It's a lonely room. I could use the company."  
~*~  
  
  
Ja'Do found himself standing in front of Devoner Mansion, home to his good friend Merlock Holmes. He eyed the doors for a moment before knocking, loudly.  
  
Merlock lifted himself up from his bed and blinked. "Someone's here!"  
Bindi, who had been next to him, also sat up, rubbing her eyes. They had just gotten into a comfortable sleep after a long while of.....  
  
The loud knocking perisisted. Merlock quickly got out of bed, threw on his robe, and hurried to the door. Bindi just yawned and lied down, too exhausted to follow him.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold yer horses...." At the moment the loud knocking resounded again, Merlock pulled the door open.  
  
"Ahhh and here I am! Yes yes, everyone hold their applause..." Ja stepped in and immediately grabbed his friend into a hug.  
"Oh!! Ja'Do! I didn't expect you here so quickly!" Merlie's face brightened as he mutually hugged his friend back and then invited him in with a sort of bow.  
"Well, it sounded urgent, and I didn't want to waste any time." Ja found his way over to a couch where he sat, looking weary.  
Merlock turned to him and nodded, looking solemn. "It is....those damn Nights....."  
Ja's eyes narrowed and he slowly rose to his feet. "Nights?" He spoke the word as if it were speaking the name of the Devil himself.  
"Yes...." The younger vampire sighed. "This whole thing with Jurone, and Trallien, and Mia, and geez.....and well Trallien almost got killed but somehow I mananged to save him...."  
Ja looked utterly stunned. "What?!"  
Apologizing, Merlock took the time to explain everything to him. Afterwards, Ja looked a bit sad himself. "I see...." He then grinned slightly. "I have yet to meet this Bindi who saved YOU."  
"Well....you'll get a chance to! But tomorrow I fear. It's awfully late. Can I show you to your room?"  
Ja just nodded and followed Merlock to where he would spend the night.  
  
  
  
  
Well this is short, I know, but I wanted to just get something out before anymore time went by! ^_^ I thank all my faithful readers and hope they continue to enjoy the progress of this story. :)  
  
~Ami~  
  
ps- I used the term Paladin....I've decided it would be an interesting name for the Days. The term "Days" is more like a nickname. Paladins suits them better, and emphasizes their good nature. ^^  



End file.
